Confused Lovers
by Naru16Hina
Summary: Ok so this is my first real fanfic so it might suck since im not a good writer. This is basically a story where Sasuke comes back to Konoha and falls in love with Hinata and she does too with Sasuke but Neji envies Sasuke for having Hinata.
1. Chapter 1: Uchiha Sasuke's Arrival

Confused Lovers

**Chapter 1: Uchiha Sasuke's Arrival**

**By: Naru16Hina—Blueflower101 **

In the village known as Konoha, the young ninja arrived from their long difficult mission. Three years have passed since Sasuke left Konoha and it took nearly half a year to bring him back. It was difficult, but it was all worth it. Now everything was in its right place. Orochimaru and Kabuto were defeated and dead, and Sasuke was back so everything felt right in Konoha for the first time in a while.

When everyone was greeted back into Konoha, Tsunade-sama announced Sasuke's arrival. A welcome party was scheduled to celebrate Sasuke's arrival in a few hours.

Sasuke felt confused. He thought to himself if coming back to Konoha was the right thing to do. Sasuke went by the side of the riverbank to think things through. When he arrived there, a girl was sitting down by the river. Sasuke thought that she was the most beautiful thing that he has seen in Konoha since he arrived.

"Umm...hello…there…'" Sasuke said in a soft voice.

"Oh…umm…hey…" she replied back.

"Mind I join you? It's ok if you don't want me…" Sasuke was interrupted by the young girl who quickly said "Oh no it's ok, sure I don't mind at all, go ahead."

"Thanks" Sasuke replied back.

Slowly a conversation was going on between the two young shy ninja. It started with a few words but it progressed into a conversation that both of them could feel confident. Before they noticed they had became friends. Good friends actually. They became more like best friends in just a few minutes. (A/N: both of them don't know each others' names yet.)

"So anyways, what's a kawaii girl like you doing here all alone?" said Sasuke in his most fascinating voice.

While blushing so hard the young beautiful girl managed to say something. "Oh I'm just here trying to straighten my thoughts," she said.

Sasuke then said "I guess we are very alike…" he was yet once again interrupted by the young kunoichi. "Oh it's Hinata, my name is Hyuuga Hinata of the Hyuuga Clan."

"So Hinata I guess we are very alike, I came down here for the same reason," Sasuke said.

"You know Hinata is such a pretty name. I like it." Said Sasuke with a great kawaii smile, which made Hinata blush in the most wonderful, beautiful shade of pink.

" Oh by the way my name is Sasuke, Uchiha Sasuke of the Uchiha Clan." Sasuke said to Hinata.

"Oh yes you're the guy who we all went to bring back to Konoha." Hinata replied.

"So you helped to bring me back?" Sasuke questioned.

"Umm…I might have…a bit." Hinata mumbled.

" I thank you for that Hinata" Sasuke said.

Moments later Hinata had to leave to train with Neji-nii-san.

"Well I have to go now, Sasuke-kun," said Hinata.

"Hold on did I just hear her right?!" (A/N: this is a though in Sasuke's head)

"Sasuke-Kun?" Sasuke whispered.

'Umm…sorry for calling you that" Hinata said with an innocent smile.

"Don't worry, I don't mind if you call me like that" Sasuke said.

Hinata smiled at Sasuke. Sasuke looked at her and blushed. Sasuke tried to do something about his blushing, but it was uncontrollable.

"So anyways Hinata, may I call you Hinata-San?" Sasuke asked.

"Yes…sure." Hinata answered back.

In the Hyuuga household

"Hanabi! Do you know where Hinata-Sama is?" Neji asked.

"Well why don't you go check by the river, she's usually there." Hanabi replied.

"Yeah, you're right. Hinata-Sama is late for training so I'll just go look for her by the river. Thanks Hanabi!" Neji said.

"No problem." Hanabi answered.

(A/N: does Neji call Hanabi, Hanabi-Sama? Or just plain Hanabi? Oh well idk let's just leave it plain Hanabi for now)

Back at the riverbank

"Well Sasuke-Kun I'm already late for my training with Neji-nii-san. So I'll be leaving now." Said Hinata.

"Ok goodbye Hinata-San." Said Sasuke.

Neji arrives were Hinata and Sasuke are

Neji finally finds Hinata-Sama. He was about to call out for her when he noticed a shadow next to her, so he decided to hide behind a bush.

Back to Hinata and Sasuke

"Wait hold on!" Sasuke-Kun called out.

(A/N: sometimes ill used plain names or sometimes I'll add some suffixes to it.)

"Ah…yes? Anything wrong?" Hinata questioned.

"You know tonight is my welcomed party and I was wondering if you could…umm…be my date." Sasuke barely managed to say while trembling.

"Uhh…yes..sure…I would love to be your date" Hinata said with a bright beautifule smile.

Hinata's smile made Sasuke's face steaming hot and red.

"Oh one more thing Hinata, you know no one has properly welcomed me today, so I was wondering if you would," Sasuke asked to Hinata.

"Oh…umm..y…yeah…sure" Hinata barely managed to reply.

Sasuke went up to Hinata. He put one arm arounf her waist an the other on her chin. This is it Hinata's first real kiss and also Sasuke's first serious meaningfule kiss.

(A/N: Sasuke's first kiss wasn't serious or "real" since it was with Naruto in episode 3 of the anime, which you can go watch in youtube if you don't have the DVD.)

Both of them locked lips, giving the most passionate kiss. When both of them separated something happened with Hinata.

(A/N: You can probably guess what. LOL)

behind the bush

Neji saw them kiss while he was hiding behind the bush. Neji is now furious to what he just saw, so he dicided to go back to the Hyuuga household.


	2. Chapter 2: Dream Guy

Confused Lovers

**Chapter 2: Dream Guy**

**By: Naru16Hina—Blueflower101 **

Recap

Both of them locked lips, giving the most passionate kiss. When both of them separated something happened with Hinata.

(A/N: You can probably guess what. LOL)

Behind the bush

Neji saw them kiss while he was hiding behind the bush. Neji is now furious to what he just saw, so he decided to go back to the Hyuuga household.

End of Recap

"Hey Hinata-San, are you ok?" Sasuke asked while trying to wake Hinata up.

(A/N: LOL the thing that happened to Hinata was that she fainted right after the kiss)

"Well I better take her to her home" Sasuke thought.

(A/N: In this story everyone knows who lives in each house and even though Sasuke was gone for three years, he still remembers WOW Sasuke, you have a good memory. LOL. XD)

Sasuke then grabs Hinata into his arms and takes her to the Hyuuga household. While in Sasuke's arms, Hinata almost woke up. She opened her eyes half way through and there she saw Sasuke's gorgeous black, beady eyes and his dark wonderful soft hair. His skin as beautiful as the flowers, that Hinata collected every, beautiful morning. Hinata thought, Sasuke was the most wonderful thing that she has laid her eyes on. After a few seconds of admiring Sasuke, Hinata closed her eyes again.

When Hinata opened her eyes again expecting to find her "dream guy," there was Neji's face, just inches away from her own face. When Neji noticed that Hinata-Sama's eyes were opened he quickly pulled back and he turned around to hide his face, which was now blushing so much that it looked like a bright red tomato.

"Neji-nii-san, where am I?" asked Hinata-Sama.

"You're in your room of course." Answered Neji.

"Then what are you doing here." Hinata continued.

Trying to change the subject, Neji quickly asked why Hinata had missed training. But of course Neji knew the reason why, but that was the first question that popped into his head to change the subject.

"I was…umm…I had some business to take care of." Hinata replied, but of course that wasn't the truth.

(A/N: Unlike in the anime/manga, Hinata is more confident in my story)

"Neji-nii-san…" Hinata whispered.

'Yes, Hinata-Sama" Neji quickly answered.

"It's almost time for the party, so can you please leave my room. I need to get ready" Hinata said.

"Umm…yah…sure." Neji said.

"Thank you Neji-nii-san." Hinata said while Neji was closing the door to her room.

Hinata walked to her closet trying to pick out what to wear. She then found a dress that she had only wore once. It was a beautiful knee length dress with a one-inch sleeve, and it was in the most beautiful shade of blue that you could think of.

(A/N: I'm not good in this writing thing, so sorry I can't describe stuff --)

As soon as Hinata picked her outfit she got in the shower. When she came out of the shower and dressed and finished getting ready for the party/date, she sat down in her bed and started to daydream about guess who?! Yup! Her "dream guy," Sasuke. Now she was ready and all she had to do was wait for her date to arrive.


	3. Chapter 3: Hinata Who?

Confused Lovers

**Chapter 3: Hinata Who?!**

**By: Naru16Hina—Blueflower101 **

Recap

As soon as Hinata picked her outfit she got in the shower. When she came out of the shower and dressed and finished getting ready for the party/date, she sat down in her bed and started to daydream about guess who?! Yup! Her "dream guy," Sasuke. Now she was ready and all she had to do was wait for her date to arrive.

End of Recap

In Sasuke's House

"Well I'm now ready for the party and my date with Hinata-San" Sasuke said while daydreaming and blushing in a shade of red that was so dark.

When Sasuke went outside of his house he decided to pass by Naruto's house first so they can both go pick up their dates.

"Hey Sasuke!" Naruto said while opening the door.

"Hey Naruto! Want to go pick up our dates?" asked Sasuke.

"Well you see I don't have a date." Naruto mumbled back.

"Well why don't you ask Sakura right now?" Sasuke suggested.

"Well isn't she your date." Asked Naruto in confusion.

"Nope, I have another date." Sasuke replied.

"Woah really?! Who is it?" Naruto asked anxiously.

"Her name is Hinata, Hyuuga Hinata of the Hyuuga Clan." Sasuke said with a daydreaming smile.

'Woah! Sweet shy Hinata?!" Naruto asked surprisingly.

(A/N: Since naruto left for two and a half years to train with Jiraiya and when Naruto went back to Konoha, the ninja immediately left to bring Sasuke back. Since all of them separated into groups and Naruto was in a different group than Hinata, they didn't get to see each other. So Naruto thinks that she is still her, old quiet self.)

"Yah…you know her?' Sasuke questioned.

(A/N: In the story, Hinata used to be shy and quiet. So when Sasuke was in Konoha, he didn't notice her because of her quietness.)

"Well I heard some rumors from Sakura, before I left for my two and a half year training. She told me that Hinata had a crush on me." Said Naruto.

"So then what?!" Sasuke quickly asked.

"Well I went to talk to her and I told her that we would just be friends. And why do you care so much anyways?" Naruto questioned.

"Well…you see…I…umm…" Sasuke mumbled but was interrupted by Naruto.

"You like her! Don't you Sasuke?!" Naruto said quickly.

"Well…yah. But hey let's go pick up our dates now." Sasuke suggested.

"Sure there's just one problem, I don't have a date!" Naruto said with a loud voice.

"Ok then lets go pick up my date and go find you one." Sasuke suggested.

"Ok." Naruto ageed.


	4. Chapter 4: Charm Love Bracelets

Confused Lovers

**Chapter 4: Charm (Love) Bracelets**

**By: Naru16Hina—Blueflower101 **

Recap

"Well…you see…I…umm…" Sasuke mumbled but was interrupted by Naruto.

"You like her! Don't you Sasuke?!" Naruto said quickly.

"Well…yah. But hey let's go pick up our dates now." Sasuke suggested.

"Sure there's just one problem, I don't have a date!" Naruto said with a loud voice.

"Ok then lets go pick up my date and go find you one." Sasuke suggested.

"Ok." Naruto agreed.

End of Recap

"Hinata someone's out here looking for you!" Hinabi yelled all over the Hyuuga household.

"I'm coming!" Hinata yelled back while blushing.

Before Hinata entered the living room she told her sister to not be so loud. Apparently Hinata was embarrassed of having a date, since this was her first. Then Hinata went inside of the living room, there was Sasuke, Naruto, and Neji. They were all mouth wide opened when they saw Hinata go in, and of course Hinata blushed. Sasuke thought that Hinata blushing was the kawaii-est thing he has ever seen.

(A/N: LOL is kawaii-est even a word? Because I use it all the time.LOL. Oh well I like it. Plus it's my story I can add whatever words I want)

"Well shall we now?" asked Hinata.

"Yes of course" said Sasuke.

"Hey…Neji-nii-san do you want to come with us?" asked Hinata.

"Naw…it's ok. I have to go pick up my date anyways." Neji replied back.

"Oh, it's ok. We'll accompany you." Naruto said, "At least you have a date." Naruto added.

"Well then lets go pick up Neji's date and go get Naruto one," Sasuke said.

Hinata, Sasuke, Neji, and Naruto started to walk away from the Hyuuga household. They were going to Tenten's house. (A/N: Tenten is Neji's date.)

"Well I'm going to pick up Tenten. If you guys want I can go pick her up and you guys wait here." Suggested Neji.

"Yah that sounds good. What do you think Hinata?" Sasuke said.

"Yah that's cool." Hinata answered.

Neji then left after they agreed to meet there in ten minutes. Naruto would have to stay in the meeting place alone because while Neji went to pick up Tenten, Sasuke and Hinata went on their own way. They would be gone only for a few minutes, since they had to go back to the meeting place in ten minutes.

(A/N: The place that they are in the center of Konoha. There is a beautiful water fountain being illuminated by neon lights which went great with the pitch black sky filled with bright stars.)

"Hey lets get something to remember this wonderful night," Sasuke suggested.

"Well…what can we get?" Hinata questioned.

"Look! There's a photo booth." Sasuke said while pointing at it.

"C'mon lets go take some pictures," Hinata said with a bright smile.

Sasuke then grabbed Hinata's hand and they started to run to the photo booth.

(A/N: Awww…kawaii. Imagine Sasuke and Hinata holding hands. Stars to Imagine )

Sasuke: Excuse me can you stop daydreaming about us and continue the story?! I think readers already know we look kawaii.

Blueflower: Anime sweat drop Oh yes of course. Where was I? Oh yes I remember.

Both Sasuke and Hinata went inside the booth and started to do crazy faces. Then they came out and took the strip of pictures. There were six pictures so they agreed that each of them would keep three of them. They promised to each other that they would always keep those pictures with them, no matter what. Both of them then started to walk and then out of nowhere a lady went up to them.

(A/N: Yes they're still holding hands. The old lady didn't come out of nowhere; they didn't notice her because they were gazing into each other's eyes.)

The old lady then said that she was selling charm bracelets and if they wanted to buy some. Hinata said "no thanks." The lady then explained that the bracelets were specially made for couples. She said that if one person wore a bracelet with a charm that had their loved one's name in it and also the other person had one with their name on it; they would be

together forever.

(A/N: This might sound confusing so I'll tell you guys. The couple in this case Sasuke and Hinata would be together forever if Hinata wore a charm bracelet that said Sasuke and if he wore one that said Hinata.)

"I'll take two," Sasuke said to the lady.

One bracelet had a charm that said "Sasuke" in it and the other one said "Hinata." When the lady went away, Sasuke and Hinata went by the riverbank. Sasuke took Hinata's hand and slipped the "Sasuke" charm bracelet into her wrist. He then took the "Hinata" charm bracelet and slipped it into his wrist. Hinata then stood on her tip toes, smiled at Sasuke, and then she putted her arms around his neck. Unable to control her own body she slowly closed her eyes and kissed Sasuke-kun. When she separated form the kiss, she got back down on her feet and whispered "thank you." She then started to blush, but she could hide it in the darkness.

(A/N: Hinata didn't faint in this chapter."

Hinata then felt one of Sasuke's hands in her shoulder and the other on her chin. Sasuke was so close that she could feel his breathe. Both of them closed their eyes and Sasuke leaned down and both of them gave a wonderful kiss. Then they both separated and Sasuke stood straight and whispered 'you're welcomed." Both of them exchanged smiles. They both blushed in a dark shade of pink, but not quite red. They both got silent and started to gaze deeply into their eyes, that's when Hinata's cell phone rang.

(A/N: Yes they have cell phones and computers)

Her ring tone made her blush even more since it was Cascada's Every Time We Touch Candlelight Mix. Hinata then answered her phone breaking the silence.

"Hello?" Hinata asked.

"Hey, where are you guys?" the voice on the other line asked.

"Umm…who is this?" Hinata continued.

"It's me, Neji," the voice answered.

'Oh Neji-nii-san hi. Oh has ten minutes passed already?!" she asked in shot. "We're in our way," she added.

'Ok. We're waiting. Oh by the way can you please hurry? Naruto is going bananas over his date-less problem." Neji said while laughing.

(A/N: Unlike in the anime/manga, Neji laughs in my story.LOL)

"Ok we will. Bye Neji-nii-san." Said Hinata and hanged up.


	5. Chapter 5: Dateless?

Confused Lovers

**Chapter 5: Dateless?**

** By: Naru16Hina—Blueflower101 **

Recap

"Hello?" Hinata asked.

"Hey, where are you guys?" the voice on the other line asked.

"Umm…who is this?" Hinata continued.

"It's me, Neji," the voice answered.

"Oh Neji-nii-san hi. Oh has ten minutes passed already?!" she asked in shock. "We're in our way," she added.

'Ok. We're waiting. Oh by the way can you please hurry? Naruto is going bananas over his date-less problem." Neji said while laughing.

(A/N: Unlike in the anime/manga, Neji laughs in my story.LOL)

"Ok we will. Bye Neji-nii-san." Said Hinata and hanged up.

End of Recap

"Well I guess we better go now," Sasuke suggested while holding his hand up to Hinata-San.

"Yeah, Neji-nii-san said Naruto is desperate for a date" Hinata replied while taking Sasuke's hand.

Sasuke then started to stare right into Hinata's eyes, and as expected she blushed and said "C'mon Sasuke-kun, they're waiting for us." Sasuke then turned around to HInata, smiled and said "You Know, Naruto turned down a great beautiful girl." When Sasuke realized what he has just said he blushed and then they both started to run, since they were running late.

"Hey! There they are!" Naruto yelled anxiously while pointing at Hinata and Sasuke who were running towards the rest of the young ninja.

(A/N: Wow Naruto is desperate for a date; hold on Naruto we almost get to that part)

"Yah…umm…sorry. We kind of forgot about time." Sasuke said shyly.

"Well you're here now. Now let's go get Naruto a date." Neji said.

"Finally!" Naruto said while jumping up and down in a cheery face.

All of them decided to go by Sakura's house to see if she would agree to go out with Naruto.

(A/N: I hate NaruSaku but I guess I have to pair them up here tear tear)

In Sakura's House

Sakura was in her room waiting for the clock to strike 7:00 pm. So she could leave for the party. She then heard some voices outside her house. She walked towards the window and saw Neji, Tenten, Naruto, Hinata, and Sasuke.

(A/N: Sorry for too many author's notes. Just to let you know in this story Hinata and Sakura used to be best friends until Sakura told Hinata's secret to Naruto.)

Since Sakura knew Hinata liked Naruto she thought that she still liked him. So she assumed that Tenten was Neji's date, Hinata was Naruto's date, and that Sasuke was dateless. Sakura quickly walked up to the mirror, fixed her hair, and went to answer the door.

"Sasuke!" Sakura yelled while she ran to him and kissed him right in front of Hinata.

(A/N: Sakura back off! Sasuke is Hinata's)

Sasuke quickly pulled Sakura away from him. When Hinata saw them kiss it felt like she got stabbed in the back with a kunai and a tear was about to slide down her face.

"Sakura, what are you doing?!" Sasuke questioned while yelling.

"Well I need a date and I thought…" Sakura was then interrupted by Tenten.

"Actually that's good that you are dateless because one of the guys needs a date." Tenten said.

"Well you and Neji came together and Naruto and Hinata came…" but then Sakura was interrupted by Sasuke.

"Actually me and Hinata came together," Sasuke said while he put his arm around Hinata which made her blush.

(A/N: Oooh Sakura is jealous. Muahahaha.lol.j/k.)

"Well then who needs a date?" asked Sakura, scared of what the answer would be.

"That would be me!" Naruto replied while raising his hand.

"No!!!" Inner Sakura screamed. "Well this is our chance to make Sasuke-Kun jealous," she added.

(A/N: Hey Sakura! Only Hinata can call Sasuke, Sasuke-Kun! Lol.j/k)

"Fine, I'll be his date" Sakura said finally giving in.

Now that Naruto finally had a date, all of them walked to the party. Neji and Tenten walked while holding hands and so did Hinata and Sasuke. Sakura was furious, and then she felt someone's hand holding hers. She looked down and saw it was Naruto's hand. She quickly took her hand away from his and punched him. The two couples in front of them turned around and asked what was wrong.

"Oh nothing." Said innocent looking Sakura.

"Yah nothing…" Naruto added who was now in the floor.

The six young ninjas arrived at the welcome at party and they were all stunned on how beautiful it looked.

* * *

Hey people! Well sorry I haven't been updating lately. For a period of time my notebook with this story was lost but now I found it so I'll try to update more often now that school is over. Oh btw for people from youtube if you were my firned before, I was suspended so please re-add me. My new name is blueflower1016 and back-up account name is xKunoichiHinatax. 

to see you guys in the next chapters and keep reading this will get much better. Please give me some suggestions or constructive crticism. Please review! Thank you


End file.
